The present invention relates to improvements in rigid set-up boxes used for gift packaging.
Rigid set up gift boxes are used in connection with gift presentation and are commonly used. Most rigid set up boxes include a lid and a container and may bear the logo or name of the vending establishment. Typically, the gift giver selects a decorative gift wrap that is placed around the box and then the wrapped box is decorated with a ribbon, bow and the like. To achieve a neatly presented gift wrapped package requires skill, discipline, and patience, qualities rarer in some than others.
For the xe2x80x9cwrapping challengedxe2x80x9d the task of wrapping a pre-formed box of uniform dimensions still requires wrapping which can provide a less desirable appearance due to wrapping technique flaws. Therefore, the provision of a preformed, rigid box does not mitigate the challenge to the fumble-fingered gift wrapper.
Furthermore, the task of wrapping a box typically proves time consuming (selecting paper, sizing, cutting, folding and taping) and somewhat wasteful of resources (paper, tape, etc.). In times of high volume, gift purchasing, the prospect of taking the purchases home to wrap them adds to the stress of an already hectic shopping experience. To some challenged gift givers, the combination is almost unbearable.
Alternatives have appeared, for example, at peak gift giving times, e.g., the holiday season, a gift purchaser may turn for help to an available gift-wrap service. This act itself, may prove to be a challenge as the consumer/gift giver must contend with and negotiate long lines to avoid the gift wrapping plague. Recently, to assist consumers, rigid set up boxes incorporating coordinated designs corresponding to a desired motif (children""s birthdays, Christmas, graduation, etc.) have become available. Such boxes facilitate time savings. However, unless secured, the lid of such a box may be dislodged from the underlying container to thereby expose the gift. Consequently, decorative gift boxes are often tied with a ribbon to secure the lid to the box container. Particularly in the case of a highly decorative, specialty box, the gift giver may forget to purchase a color-coordinated ribbon. Thus, even with a decorative gift box, the user may use a non-matching ribbon found in the user""s abode.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a more attractive, efficient and decorative rigid set up gift box than that provided by prior art constructions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a secure enclosure for gifts, while maintaining a decorative presentation.
It is another object of this invention to provide a gift-wrapping alternative that, at once, provides an aesthetic, appealing, and decorative presentation of a gift with a minimum of effort, waste, and complexity.
It is an object of this invention to provide an integrated gift box/ribbon combination that is at once time efficient and easily used.
It is another object of this invention to provide an attractive gift presentation, independent of the wrapping skill level of the gift giver.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a sturdy, economical gift presentation, which retains decorative and structural integrity to thereby permit reuse.
These and other objects of the invention are satisfied by a rigid set up box featuring a lid, a box container, and a ribbon. The ribbon is formed of a thin flexible material of a selected width and length. The box container is defined by a floor defining a generally flat member having an upper and a lower surface, and having a perimeter. The flat member includes a generally planar base member extending under the entire floor and having at least two insert members of a select thickness which is greater than the ribbon width where said insert members are affixed to the planar base member in a manner to be separated and to define a first channel corresponding to the width of the ribbon and extending across the upper surface of the planar base member and defining a selected depth corresponding to the select thickness of the inserts. The box container includes an upstanding side wall portion having an interior and an exterior surface, said side wall portion projecting from the perimeter of the member and above the upper surface for a select distance. A pair of slotted ribbon throughputs is formed through the side wall a second select distance which is less than the select distance. The side wall portion may also include a pair of side wall channels disposed oppositely each other relative to the floor, where each of said side wall channels communicate the ribbon between the first channel and the slotted throughputs. The lid defines an upper surface and a lower surface corresponding to the generally planar base member combined with the upstanding side wall portion where the lid side wall portion depends a third distance which is less than the first select distance less the second select distance. Thus, the lid is adapted to seat over and on said box container where the ribbon is of a length sufficient to pass through the first channel, through the ribbon throughputs and over the upper surface of the lid to permit the ribbon to be secured over the lid to thereby secure the lid and box container together.
Still other objects of the invention are satisfied by a method of using the above-described rigid set up box including the steps of placing a select item in the box container, seating the lid onto the box container, and tying the ribbon over the top of the lid.
In a nutshell, the invention contemplates the combination of a lid, container, and ribbon, all formable into an integrated, coordinated, decorative structure that assures a very easily assembled, neat, attractively decorated gift presentation that coincidentally provides a heightened level of confidence that the gift package will remain closed until opened by the recipient. Aesthetically, the invention minimizes work and stress typically required to obtain a desirable finished product, for which the gift giver invests no more time than that required to choose the appropriately decorated and sized box and tie the ribbon over the lid. Thus, the instant invention satisfies the primary advantages of neatness, convenience, efficiency, and resource conservation.
As used herein xe2x80x9csubstantially,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cgenerally,xe2x80x9d and other words of degree are relative modifiers intended to indicate permissible variation from the characteristic so modified. It is not intended to be limited to the absolute value or characteristic which it modifies but rather possessing more of the physical or functional characteristic than its opposite, and preferably, approaching or approximating such a physical or functional characteristic.
In the following description, reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which is shown by way of illustration to the specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. The following illustrated embodiments are described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention. It is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes based on presently known structural and/or functional equivalents may be made without departing from the scope of the invention.